


Long Live the Kings

by basedHermes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Implied Relationships, Implied Sugawara Koushi/Shimizu Kiyoko, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Past Underage, Past Underage Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suits, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedHermes/pseuds/basedHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, the young baby bird Tobio, turns sixteen.<br/>Inspired by <a href="http://nsfw--hq.tumblr.com/post/92336053735/oikage-birthday-sex-yup-thats-it">this.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This work takes place after Karasuno lost to Aoba Jousai in the Inter-High preliminaries.

Kageyama was doing some homework until his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He fishes the mobile out of his shorts, glancing at the caller ID.

 _Oikawa, Tooru -_ it says. This _cannot_ be good.

He taps the green _“Accept Call”_   button anyway. _“What do you want?”_ he snaps.

_“Tobio-chan! It’s almost your birthday!”_

Kageyama sighs in relief, but indistinctly.

_“Let’s spend the time together!”_

_“I can't. I'll be busy for these few weeks.”_

A knowing scoff is made from the other end of the line. _“No you won’t.”  -_ and to this, Kageyama could only grunt.

_“So, Tobio-chan. Let's hang."_

The word _‘hang’_ was given a little more emphasis. Kageyama’s hold on his mobile falters just a little as a blush makes its way to his cheeks, quickly heating his skin.

* * *

Kageyama had stopped sleeping with Oikawa even before the older setter moved to Aoba Jousai with Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi-san uncovered their inappropriate relationship and asked Oikawa to cease it - since such acts were _u_ _nhealthy_ for a mere kid. He remembers hearing the confrontation from inside the Kitagawa-Daiichi storage room, where a soundly heated dispute occurred, only having space for one, angry ace and a cold setter. Kageyama waited outside with fidgeting fingers and his head down in shame. 

Though, Kageyama knew Iwaizumi-san meant well. But honestly, only the two, now-former partners know their limits.

In the end, Oikawa quietly complied, having difficulty disagreeing with his first, and best of friends. He ignored the team's other capable setter with ease. Kageyama wanted to complain, but he knew better and didn't - knowing Iwaizumi, and how he could have a more forceful argument with Oikawa, and maybe including Kageyama himself this time. He eventually moved on and the two grew distant.

Through then, Oikawa started to act strange, noting how powerful his underclassman’s natural abilities are – reflecting on it more deeply than before. Sure, he always knew he had the special first year on his team, and even under his wing, but, being envious about it? - absolutely  _shameful_.  But to be honest, who wouldn’t be jealous of a player who owns supersonic tosses along with pinpoint accuracy?Oikawa stared hard down at the gym floor after he was called out to be benched in one of their practice games as he was replaced with the very sin, Kageyama Tobio. 

Although Kageyama may be a natural setter, but he isn’t as versatile in every category as Oikawa, who does his training and practice rigorously unlike others - which resulted to a long-term knee injury. _So, there's two of them now, two red-eyed monsters he has to defeat - an Eagle and a Crow._

Oikawa became unpleasant, creating such a negative aura that it became evident to others because of the way he harshly avoided and insulted a persistent Kageyama who frequently tried to inquire about proper serving with control and power. It came to the point where Iwaizumi caught his the brunette's wrist, stopping a hard blow to the kid's face. The young setter stood confused, but otherwise, not very affected. Kageyama thinks about it though. A lot. The flashback became more constant over time - thinking and thinking of his frustrated upperclassman. - This help made Kageyama the oppressive, egocentric _King of the Court_. He wanted to move on, to be better than the older setter, but others only saw it as his new, arrogant, perfectionist nature.

Kageyama was in Karasuno now, and Oikawa eventually apologized, but Kageyama remembered hesitating, although glad to finally understand and forgive the other setter.

Kageyama was still his _'King'_ self at that time, but now, it only fluctuates at times when he would remember how Oikawa smiled his thanks or when his new team regarded and treated him well, as they would need unity and coordination to defeat whoever they would want to. It quite evenly matches with the now-Aoba Jousai captain's condescending attitude, but in other respects, it was all fine.

After encountering Oikawa that day, Kageyama distinctly remembered the passionate kisses they shared after. They still do, but warily so and only when Oikawa decides to pop up at Karasuno - rarely nowadays (twice a month?) - discretely, picking up Kageyama from school, and being disguised as what the Karasuno team knows as _Cousin Too_ _kawa_. Cousin Tookawaalways wore a face mask, sunglasses and had slicked back hair under a _Yankees_ cap. The two teenagers laugh about it all the time.

* * *

Kageyama is still blushing, but was successfully called back to earth when Oikawa’s voice dipped a few octaves lower, rolling the younger setter’s given name in his mouth.

 _“What do you say, Tobio-chan?”_ he practically purred.

Oikawa-san’s voice always sent cold shivers down his spine. He gulps audibly, ( _to which Oikawa chuckles,)_ re-adjusting his grip on both his phone and mechanical pencil. _“Yes. Fine,”_ Kageyama tries. It thankfully came out smoothly.

Oikawa sensed Kageyama’s suppressed tone. _"Since it will be your birthday, I’ll give you extra incentive,”_

Perceptive asshole. _“What?”_

 _“My King,”_ Oikawa hinted.

Kageyama froze. There it is. The epithet game. The two always made fun of each other's nicknames of the  _King_ and the _Greater King_. And oh, what  _fun -_ with double meanings.

_“A special surprise I’ve been preparing for, Tobio-chan. I can’t wait.”_

Kageyama narrows his eyes, but Oikawa couldn’t see it.

_Click._

Kageyama finishes up, packing his bag for tomorrow before falling into a deep sleep with a wanton dream: a hazy image of a tall, lean, and incredibly attractive former upperclassman with his smug, superior smirk, and wavy, mink brown hair that complemented his milk-chocolate eyes.

* * *

_A week later:_

When Kageyama entered the gym, the lights were off. The sun poured through in between the gym's steel doors, allowing him to glance at his watch.

It was just minutes after classes ended, some of his teammates should already be here for daily practice. How odd of him to be the first one here. Kagayema isn't exactly the most punctual. The Spring High Tournaments are coming up and everyone planned for strict training.

What the--

Seconds after he fully enters, the lights flicker on and he is greeted by a blinding white flash and the same statement shouted simultaneously from the different, familiar voices of his teammates. It was a specific statement he heard countless times today that were accompanied with letters, sweets or purses from whoever was infatuated by him. 

_“Happy Birthday!”_

Kageyama blinks, clearing his field of vision. First, he sees both Shimizu-san and Yachi-san, together holding a cake with a burning candle, shaped as number _‘16’_ that was pierced right into the middle. Next to them was Sugawara-san who was adjusting the recently activated camera with captain Sawamura-san. To their left was a bouncing Hinata, who repeatedly blew into the red party blower that was merged between his small lips. Ennoshita-san was there too, hands in pockets and wearing a party hat. He also finds Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snickering as they fired their streamer guns, releasing colourful strings, confetti, and glitter onto Kageyama’s face that also ended up around his neck and torso. Kageyama sends them both hard glares before flinching at the three hands that concurrently met his shoulders. He looked to both of his shoulders before looking to the ones responsible. Two different hands of a grinning Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san gave his right shoulder glad slaps. Then, he found one, large hand, belonging to Azumane-san - who gave his left shoulder a singular, gentle pat. Kageyama smiled around his three upperclassman, but his mouth came down to his usual frown in less than a second. When he was sure that they didn’t notice, he brought his eyes forward once more, eyes on Ukai-kantoku, Takeda-sensei, Narita-san, Kinoshita-san, and, to his surprise – the Neighbourhood Association Team. They were all clapping rather loudly.

“T-Thank you, everyone,” he stutters out too softly. Suddenly, his cheeks feel hot. He brings a palm to his face. Is he blushing?

Everyone was snickering now, with Kageyama finally noticing. As a response to this, he only blushed harder. 

Sugawara is giggling, hanging his camera around his neck before taking the cake from the girls. “Alright, we’re going to cut this up,” said Suga, fingers lightly lingering on Shimizu’s. Kageyama observed his upperclassman’s coquettish expression - half-lidded eyes and parted lips towards the third-year manager. He smirked deviously before turning away with the others. It was Shimizu’s turn to blush as she followed behind, and well, just how much could Kageyama blush today. He felt like he was going to pop a fuse.

Sawamura looks at him fondly. Kageyama notices. “Are they--?” he tries.

The captain laughs, but nods after. “How did you get that assumption?” Sawamura breathes, still giggling halfheartedly.

The court lights reflect on the Kageyama's eyes. His dark, ocean navy irises are visible now. The young setter ignores the question. 

"Well, yes,” Sawamura clears his throat before continuing. He places his hands on his hips. “Although, it’s not that serious.”

Kageyama tilts his head slightly in feigned curiosity. He supposes _"it's not that serious"_  is a more subtle statement than _"They're only fucking."_  

Kageyama doesn't think that Hinata would ever be as loyal as Sawamura is to Sugawara.

* * *

 _“And that’s how you tell the difference, Tobio-chan,”_ Oikawa’s voice tells him, lingering in his head.

* * *

Kageyama nods lowly to hide his knowing grin. Interesting.

“Anyway, happy birthday, Kageyama-kun,” Sawamura dismisses kindly. Kageyama lifts his head up.

Tanaka comes up from behind a less-flustered Kageyama, arm slung over the setter’s shoulders. Kageyama looks at the second year with an inquiring manner. Tanaka only gave a curt nod.


	2. A "Date"

Everyone had a piece of the cake before a fruitful practice match between the Karasuno Volleyball Club and the Neighbourhood Association. Night soon fell and everyone departed from the gym, saying their goodbyes and final greetings to the setter once more.

Kageyama and Tanaka were the last ones in the court.

Keys were retrieved from Tanaka’s pocket. His senpai carefully puts the keys in his hands. "Don’t work yourself out too much, alright, Kageyama-kun?"

Kageyama nods. "Thank you very much, Tanaka-senpai." Tanaka grins widely at the honorific. "The least I can do," the bald man chuckles heartily.

* * *

As soon as Tanaka shuts the doors and pads off whistling, Kageyama approaches the storage room, pushing out a cart of volleyballs out to the a side of the court. With a cart beside him, he dips a hand to acquire a ball before moving to the empty side of the net. Kageyama spins the ball in his hands before letting it bounce. _Up and down, up and down._

Kageyama hears the steel doors open as the clock hits 8:10pm. As expected, of course. He grips the ball firmly, letting it go to bounce on the ground, catching it again, slamming his palm down at it, – doing this repeatedly as he watched the boy who walked in through peripheral vision.

He had tall, lean frame, perfectly-styled and wavy mink brown locks, half-lidded, milk-chocolate eyes, pure alabaster skin, and a dubious smirk that was plastered onto the boy’s angular face. Kageyama gulps before turning to face him. The boy made a move to swipe up his hair and comb it back with his long and thin fingers, tufts falling softly into place before it is pocketed back into the Aoba Jousai tracksuit pants.

_"Oikawa-san,"_

He catches the ball as it bounces up for the umpteenth time in his hands. As he neared, Kageyama finally stopped the ball in his hands.

"Happy birthday, Tobio-chan," says Oikawa cheerfully, approaching the younger setter. He lifts Kageyama’s chin upwards, thumb caressing past Kageyama’s smooth, plump bottom lip. He kisses his jaw and finally, his lips. The younger setter’s steely eyes shut immediately as he softly whined into the kiss, grabbing fistfuls of Oikawa’s teal Aoba Jousai VBC shirt. Kageyama is blushing once more. Oikawa only hums. Their tongues spilled hot onto each other’s, coating every crevice with warmth. The kiss lasted long.

"H-Honestly," Kageyama stammers as they part. _Was he about to complain? Already?_

Oikawa reached the empty side of the net, excluding the cart of volleyballs. The older setter flinches slightly. His Tobio is not one to start a conversation, even with him. "Y-You shouldn't tease me like that," whined Kageyama. "Such a r-romantic.." Kageyama continues, acting as if he was never kissed by Oikawa before. The mink-haired boy furrowed his brows -  _What?_   "You a-also probably leave all your girls in such a m-manner," Kageyama continued. Assumptions tumbled out of the young, kiss-drunk setter’s mouth. "That was only a kiss though, Tobio-chan?" Oikawa asked. Kageyama flinched. He’s right. This is the usual effect of his kisses, anyway.

"Aren't you aromantic?"

Kageyama opened his mouth to say something.

"Why? Have you changed? Wouldn’t you have liked something romantic? Like dinner?" Oikawa retorts, smirking, his school volleyball jacket creasing nicely as he stretched his arms backward, shifting to remove it and placing it on top of the benches along with his bag.

Kageyama blinked repeatedly before shrugging. This is nothing. Oikawa chuckled. The raven-haired boy backed himself behind the end line of his side, stretching his left arm and hand that held a ball while he bows his right arm behind his ear.

Kagayema is honest when he asks himself where this was going, - because they didn't plan this out properly. Somehow, he automatically thought that it would convenient for them to have a short serving session before anything else happens. The two loved volleyball more than anything, after all.

Next, Oikawa removed his jogging pants, discarding it off to the side, revealing black sports shorts that weren't part of the Aoba Jousai training uniform. Oikawa bent his knees, his right leg that wore a knee brace stretched out further than the other that wore a regular black knee pad. Those pretty eyes underneath those distracting, heavy lids gave a glint of usual disdain as he clapped his hands together before drawing it back again with open palms.

"Nice serve, Tobio."

* * *

Oikawa _tsks_  audibly in the millisecond Kageyama threw the ball up, already knowing his mistake. _"Out,"_   he whispered to himself. He leered and stayed still.

Kageyama’s eyes grew. The ball is _quite_ far away. He definitely won't hit this properly.

He panics before recalling Oikawa’s serving pattern that he observed through the past years: Step. Stride. Step. Draw arms back.  _Jump_.

His legs curled along with his right arm as he stretched out his other free arm, pointing to the ball with all fingers.

He waits for the ball to fall 5 inches above and in front of the outstretched hand before uncurling his other arm. Contact; _hit_. 

The ball bounced behind the end line of Oikawa’s side.

"Shit," Kageyama cursed under his breath. He looked at his hand - clearly, didn't hit the ball with his palm, but with his fingers instead - which are now slightly pink. Oikawa sniggered, picking up the ball. Kageyama glared at him. “Its fine,” he reassured. “Probably from all that practice earlier, it is likely that you will be tired." Oikawa commented, standing still and facing away from Kageyama. "That is, until _later_ ," he turned slowly. 

Kageyama makes a disgruntled noise at the sympathy, then, a hard blush. "Will you _ever_ teach me how to serve?"

Oikawa tilts his head to the side. "Actually, I think now I can."

Oikawa pointed an index finger to the ball Kagayema served that rested in his other palm. “Though, a volleyball player must discover their own, signature serve by themselves.” Kageyama’s eyes widened. "Every serve is unique," Oikawa says, rolling the cart to Kageyama's side. Oikawa smiles for a second - “and well, because,”

Kageyama raises a brow. “You’re going to need all your luck against us in Spring High preliminaries,” he scoffs, throwing the ball to Kageyama. The raven-haired boy rolls his eyes. “And, if you do beat us, you'll be going against him in-” he picks at another ball, bouncing it once. “ _Shiratorizawa_ ,” the upperclassman breathes, catching the ball and shuddering as he drawled out the champion powerhouse school of the entire prefecture.

 _Him_. His name wasn't spoken but Kageyama knew who Oikawa was talking about. 

And boy, did Oikawa grew to love Ushijima. Kageyama supposed he returned the feelings as well. "It's a good thing that Ushiwaka-chan doesn't mind us doing.. ah,-" he thinks. "This," the brunette gestures vaguely.

* * *

_"Let go of me, Ushiwaka-chan,"_

_"You don't understand," tried Ushijima. He was gripping on the cuffs of Oikawa's school blazer. "I cannot lose, Oikawa." Oikawa stared holes at Ushijima's chest. Shiratorizawa Academy is known for excelling in every course - losing at anything would put the school down. "Fine," huffed Oikawa. "I cannot be the victor against you, so, bring it to me," asked Oikawa. "I want to feel it, I want to taste it, for once."_

_Ushijima gazed at him. "But, that doesn't mean I'm giving up, ever." Ushijima's eyes slid down to Oikawa's lips. "It is fine that you win. It is not when I let my team down," Oikawa spoke softly, taking Ushijima's hands in his. "I already win everyday, when I'm happy," he smiled. "You know, I've always admired you," mumbled the brunette with closed eyes. The olive-haired boy flinches. Oikawa takes Ushijima's face in his soft hands, caressing his cheeks with both thumbs as he brings him closer until their foreheads touch. "_ _Surely you'd get annoyed with a stupid little crush winning against you all the time, - not that you have ever experienced that."_

_"I have, because, at least you have happiness."_

_Oikawa finally looks up to Ushijima's eyes, now bright but still with small traces of melancholy. "Ushijima Wakatoshi, take me to victory again and again - if you will," the setter laughed._

_"Oikawa Tooru, come with me to Tokyo,"_

_Oikawa couldn't understand, drunk in proximity with the Shiratorizawa captain. "What?"_

_"For college. Come with me,"_

_"But Iwa-cha,--" Oikawa is suddenly cut off with a rather deep kiss._

_He supposed this is fine. It didn't matter since Iwaizumi would likely want to stay in Miyagi, close to his mother. The two would still be inseparable, anyway._

 

***A/N: (Make sure to check this out: [A highly-reccomendable UshiOi work that is somewhat related to this portion.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3386261/chapters/7408250))

* * *

 The obedient first year only excitedly padded closer beside Oikawa. "Watch. I’ll guide you after," Oikawa smiled kindly. Kageyama could tell it’s genuine.

* * *

Both boys were panting and bathing in sweat after rounds of practice serving, and constant back-and-forth passing over the net. Though they were capable to clean the gym afterwards.

Before they left for the lockers, Oikawa procured something from his bag. He unfolded it and showed the apparel to Kageyama. It was an obsidian suit, double-breasted, lapels peaked, with a white inner shirt that had shiny, pin-small black buttons. The plastic cover made the attire gleam. Oikawa bent down again, reaching inside his bag. Smooth, black, ankle-boots.

"What the hell?" The younger boy whisper-shouted.

"One, it’s your birthday. Two, you don’t have any suits. Three, you’ll be at least needing these for prom," Oikawa spoke as he handed Kageyama the suit and shoes before walking away and shouldering his bag. "Wait," Kageyama panted, trailing behind the taller boy. He caught up, but Oikawa already got into a showering stall. He hung his own suit - spider black, single-breasted with peaked lapels too, except, with a black inner shirt. His shoes sat on the ground – polished black oxfords.

Oikawa could practically hear the thrumming of Kageyama’s confusion, a laugh bubbling up his throat as he started the water.

Kageyama groaned and hung his suit and set the shoes outside a vacant stall, getting in and beginning to shower. 

Oikawa started humming and Kageyama just sighed in relief. "I can’t believe you got me a suit for my birthday," whispered Kageyama. Oikawa giggled.

* * *

Kageyama planned to stay with Oikawa for the night since it was, after all, Christmas break until January 10th \- with the exception of varsity sports clubs who have training in the mornings or the afternoons. Their parents weren’t home either.

Kageyama cringed visibly when he saw the brands of his ensemble. He dried himself properly and slipped his outfit on, finding black socks inside his boots. He folded then stuffed his training clothes into his bag. "Thanks," Kageyama muttered silently. Oikawa grinned as he patted down his own jacket.

 

A few lampposts lit the streets, but there were no words shared.

It was hard to catch a glance at the older setter. Oikawa’s eyes were hidden, shielded, by the dark shadows made by his fringe.

To Kageyama’s surprise, they were, apparently going to stay at a hotel. And, a particularly illustrious one, Kageyama noted. He finally gained some confidence to look at his elder setter properly, who was watching him. Oikawa smiled and took Kageyama's wrist into his hand. "Come on, I’ve made a reservation."

They entered the lobby. Kageyama looked around the place, eyes sparkling and lips parted in awe. "What the hell!" Kageyama whisper-shouted again. 

"Shhh," hissed Oikawa. Together, they walk to the elevator and there were, sadly, a few people, both boys unable to act on each other. Oikawa pressed the button for the 18th floor, yellow light glowing from underneath his finger that he now just withdrew. The people watched the both of them for a little while, eyeing their heights specifically, since they were the tallest. Kageyama looked to his partner with bored eyes and a frown. To this, Oikawa lifted his brows, closed his eyes, and pulled his lips to the side as he shrugged. They both giggled and the people finally looked away to mind their own business.

As people exited the elevator and stepped onto their designated floors, Kageyama impatiently tapped his fingers on the gold-plated railings. _Such impatience_ , Oikawa thought.

_18 ^_

_Ding._

Finally. Kageyama tugged a cuff of Oikawa’s jacket and out they went. Oikawa led their way until they reached one of the many mahogany doors of the hotel. The captain withdrew a flat, round keycard. He inserted it into the knob which glowed green before extracting it back into his wallet. He looked to Kageyama. "Ready?"

Kageyama adjusts the strap of his bag. He nods.

Oikawa turned the knob and pushed it forward.

 

He's going to have to ask how Oikawa gets into his father's paycheck for times like these, - when he isn't being an extravagant asshole. Because -  _Holy shit._ Holy shit - this must be an actual suite for aristocrats.


	3. A Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter will test your imagination of a detailed room.

They are greeted by a short entryway. There were many, many wood panels, with fancy oil lamps mounting the centre of each. Kageyama squinted, peering into the main room located a few feet further. They walked closer, now a centimetre from leaving the entryway. Kageyama looks down at the floor. Fine, black carpeting.

With a better view of the room now, Kageyama could see that the walls are of black marble, peeking out from behind more of the wall's wooden panelings. There were also two, sky-scraping windows – wider and taller than him and Oikawa combined. They were half-covered by lusty, currant red curtains that were held aside by gold rope, revealing the sparking night of the Miyagi prefecture. Nice and flattering palm plants sat beside each of the two, towering windows. Kageyama could also see two doors (bathroom and kitchen, probably,) on the ends of the room. The room is dimly lit with many, small candles placed on top of convenient side dividers at least 5-10 centimetres away from both of the bed's sides. Kageyama took a whiff. The scent is light, proper, - he recognizes it as sage.

The room is also disturbingly symmetrical with the giant bed of red in the centre. On the left-hand side of the bed is a fireplace, lined with expensive-looking porcelain and various statuettes of different metals and clay. In front of the fireplace is a long, lacquered maroon-blanket _kotatsu_. On the right-hand side - a dark wood office desk sits, complete with a leather executive chair. Behind the desk is a framed, medium-sized painting of a young Queen Elizabeth II. There is also a bar with strong-looking drinks backed onto the wall beside the desk. 

The boys walked closer into the room as Kageyama turned around first for another frame of reference of the large suite. Two glass wardrobes were beside the entryway on either side. The right one was filled with books and the left one held boxed sweets and pastries, canned cakes, pricey teas in tins, even more boxes, metal ware, and other trinkets. Kageyama turned to the front-face view of the suite once again and walked forward, gaze on the bed that was carried on a thick, wooden frame, - four-postered with smaller wood embellishments that crept up like vines on the posts.

He walks closer with Oikawa behind him, who was peering over as well. Two tall side tables are placed on each side of the giant red bed – both held stone busts of what he could identify as the Greek gods _Aphrodite_ and her son, _Eros_. Draped over the bed seemed to look like a velvet comforter with rose petals decorated on top. And.. is that a legitimate crown? It looked as so. The rosewood-red pillows were undoubtedly Egyptian cotton like in most hotels, - the covers would probably be of the same material, too. The blanket under the comforter looked like heavy silk. 

On top of the bed and on the wall were two crossed swords of steel. He hoped it was only for decor, and well, if it was authentic, - hopefully Oikawa doesn't turn Macbeth on him after tonight.

 

Whatever - really, Kageyama was too flustered to care. Who could possibly cope with Oikawa's luxurious tastes? To top it all off, Kageyama looked up and he was sure that hanging above them was a Swarovski chandelier.

They approached the _kotatsu_ table and set down their bags.

Oikawa turned Kageyama around, eyes locking together, - brown and blue piercing each other with want. Kageyama’s eyes were already going glassy as his knees weakened slightly at the way the older setter looked at him. The latter snickered, walking past Kageyama and obtaining the Royal Crown on top of the bed. Oikawa turned it around in his steady hands. It had a cross at the very top, gold base lined with gemstones, golden arches lined with pearls that shadowed over a plush, wine red velvet cushion. He took a few steps to meet Kageyama again, carefully placing the crown on his head. Kageyama straightened up to his full height and raising his chin up slightly in what may be called a pose. He completed it with his signature sharp stare.

Oikawa was going to completely ravish him tonight.


	4. A Ravashing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the explicit part.

He grabbed the King’s wrist and pushed him onto the bed, petals falling around. A short breath escaped his lips as he fell carelessly. The crown, however, was still on his head. Oikawa pushed his King further up before hovering over his face. The King’s lips; already pink, parted and quivering, his eyes; lust-blown and clouded.

 _Fuck_ , did that desperate expression suit the King’s face. 

The King’s head melted onto the soft Egyptian cotton, encircling his arms around Oikawa’s neck, pulling him closer to his face. "Kiss me," the King asked.

The taller boy obeys, nipping on the King's bottom lip and softly prying it open with his teeth. Immediately, he meets the King’s tongue. Both tongues glide in a heated dance as they both groaned in unison.

The King desperately explored the other’s mouth, tongue rolling against the roof, past inner cheeks, and those perfect, pearly whites. The King was whining and moaning into his mouth and Oikawa hasn’t even started yet. The King bucked his hips up, both groins already hard and straining in their trousers. - So _eager_ , this one. He has always been. Their soft lips moved and slid against each other swiftly, massaging and bruising at the same time.

The boys parted, panting and catching breath. Oikawa unbuttoned the King's jacket before his, before moving on to their shirts, then trousers, then pants, - discarding them on the floor. Oikawa decides to ignore their shoes, socks, and sock garters, which were kept on.

Oikawa gave a lazy smile to the King laying below, grinding their hard crotches together, hot skin on skin, – cocks both leaking with pre-come, sliding together easier. The King keened beneath him, and it was a wonderful sight. Suddenly, the King wrapped his legs around Oikawa’s sharp hips, - urging the tip of Oikawa’s leaking cock to nudge at the King’s puckered entrance with the heels of his ankle-boots. The older boy gasped and the King simpered.

Oikawa tilted his head to the side, half-lidded eyes peering down with an open smirk playing on his lips. "Eager, are we?" Oikawa taunted.

“Get down."

Oikawa slid down the King’s lean, lithe body. He licked a stripe up his curved cock. The King only lifted his brow. Oikawa grabbed a pillow, placing it underneath the King's lower back before he winks, penetrating his tongue into the dusk-pink hole of the young King who gasped. Automatically, his hand came down to entangle his fingers into the smooth, wavy mink hair.

Oikawa pushed his tongue in further, humming and exploring. The King let out a moan, wriggling, his hard cock slapping heavily onto his lightly-abbed stomach, pre-come leaking through the slit.

Soon, Oikawa loosened up his hole and was able to easily slip his tongue in and out. Surely he brushed the King’s prostate a few times due to the whines and innocent breaths that poured out shamelessly from the King's mouth. 

Oikawa removed his tongue from the hole, replacing it with three fingers instead. His mouth engulfed the King’s cock next, slurping it into his mouth and pumping it simultaneously with his free hand. _"Fuck!"_

Oikawa moaned against his cock, sending vibrations through the already-throbbing member. More pre-come flows through the slit and Oikawa swallows it without protest. "S-So _good_.." the King praised through a moan while wantonly grinding his ass back and forth on the soft sheets, fucking himself on Oikawa’s fingers.

"Come for me, _Your Majesty,_ " Oikawa teased.

After that, Oikawa felt the King’s cock twitch in his mouth before his head is being pushed down.

The young King's hips thrust up and down in a hard, steady rhythm as he stimulates Oikawa's scalp, pulling on his locks. _"Mhhhmmh.."_ Oikawa groans.

King Tobio was fucking Oikawa’s throat but the latter didn’t mind. He only kept his eyes closed as he hummed around the hot cock. _"O-Ohhh.."_

Oikawa increases the pace of his fingers, striking the King’s prostate with his long, delicate digits. He pressed here and there and the King went over the stars. He thrust up hard once more and came with a loud, screaming groan, emptying himself in Oikawa’s mouth.

Oikawa let him ride his orgasm out, sucking with full pressure around the cock to prolong the waves of orgasm. He opened his eyes and looked up to the King. His head was thrown back and his mouth was slack with drool. The crown stays on top of his head, though. Oikawa let out a wicked laugh, sliding up the slightly smaller body, giving the still-hard ock three, long strokes - "Oh, G-G-God, _Oikawa_.." 

Their hot tongues melded against each other once again. Oikawa lets his King taste himself with some of the residue on his tongue, - to which the King mewled.

Oikawa sucked and bit good hickeys onto the King's neck until he received new orders. The King continued to breathe heavily from above him, chin resting on the older boy's head. "Mmm," the King droned appreciatively, thinking.

"Relieve yourself," the King said vaguely. Oikawa only lifted his eyes to face the King while still sucking on a flowering bruise, smiling around the skin as he does so.

"Fuck me," he commanded.

Oikawa raised one perfect eyebrow and smirked. He then reached over to grab some lube from the drawer under the bust of _Eros_. Oikawa coated his hard cock with lube and slid right into the King’s cheeks.

" _.._ Oh, _fuck_ ,"

Now it’s Oikawa’s turn to moan indecorously, he didn't notice that young King above was snickering. Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows at this and gave one, hard pound.

A strangled sound before the King ground his teeth back. " _Ggh_ ,"

"Shhh," Oikawa urged. He continued to move.

_"T-That's it, please, please Oikawa.."_

He continued fucking the wordless King who could not anymore utter anything proper except sounds of pleasure. King Tobio’s legs shook in the air, head thrown back into the pillow for the umpteenth time with one eye covered by the crown's base that is now half on top of his forehead due to Oikawa’s full-forced thrusts.

Both were grunting and groaning with desire now.

The King's face was red, with his eyes closed and almost covered with his disheveled hair that bounced under his crown. His eyebrows were drawn down, and his lips drawn back as his body rocks back and forth beneath Oikawa's assaulting hips.

_God, does he looks so perfect like this._

Oikawa pumped the King’s cock in time with his thrusts, their balls growing full.

Soon, the King opened his eyes, his steely ocean irises were drowned out by a hungry, black void of desire.

It made Oikawa’s cock pump and pulse inside the King's tight walls. He pulled Oikawa down close to his face, kissing him wetly. The King wrapped his legs around the other setter’s hips, digging the heels of his shoes on his ass so the older boy could reach the hilt with his long, girthy cock. Oikawa gyrated his hips hard and rough, whole cock now buried inside the young King's hole, wanting to mold his King onto the bed. Oikawa's stomach started to feel the familiar, pleasing sensations of the impending orgasm. The King broke the kiss with a dragged-out, keening moan, - a beautiful chorus of breathy but full _“ah’s”_ and _“oh’s”_  of almost-baritone. King Tobio could feel the growing, intense heat coiling near his groin, too. The crown finally fell, tumbling into the black carpeted floor. Both of them came hard and long, surging orgasms sizzling through their veins. 

King Tobio pulled on long and hard on his own cock, more come flowing and spurting onto his stomach. It seemed endless. _"Shit, shit, shit..."_ Oikawa continued to thrust hard into the King, legs beginning to shake against the sheets.  _Fuck,_ both loved it when they were simultaneously breaking.

" _T-Tooru!_ "

Oikawa’s hips halted, pulling out his cock from the slick sheath of warmth he’s been pounding on for what felt like hours. His seed flowed freely from in between the King's legs, and onto the sheets.

"T-That’s a lot..." breathed the King.

"Y-Yeah, sorry,"

"Fuck," The King breathed. "Hm?"

"I want more," he growled. Oikawa blinked.

Kageyama was still hard.

The raven-haired King's legs wobbled as he rose up. He grabbed the taller boy by the shoulders and pushed him down on his stomach. Oikawa fisted the sheets, snickering into the pillow as the King pulled roughly on his thick mink locks. Oikawa lifted his face, gasping. A spurt of liquid is heard before Oikawa snapped open his long legs as three fingers slipped inside. The King's fingers pried his hole open until the older setter was ready for the King's still-hungry cock.

As King Tobio thrusted in hard and fast, Oikawa's moans dripped heavily, becoming cracked and strangled. He's grinding his hardening, wet cock onto the elegant velvet underneath him. Its smooth, soft fur rubbing against his shaft and veins, - a flood of pre-come spilling easily onto the hotel's duvet. The King drove and ground down his cock into the paler boy's ass as he kneaded the older setter's inner thighs. He knows Oikawa _absolutely loves it_ when he doesthis _._ Oikawa lifted his brows, eyes rolling backwards in pleasure, followed by a whorish moan.

"Heh, could your girls do this you, _Tooru_?" asked the crownless King seductively with a satisfied huff. King Tobio pounded through the ragged walls and straight into the older setter's prostate repeatedly, licking stripes up and biting at Oikawa's nape simultaneously as he fucks him hard into the bed. "Or rather,"

"Could _Ushijima_ do this to you?" 

Oikawa opened his eyes in shock. He couldn't respond, only biting his bottom lip, - preventing more moans that might assure the younger boy. When he couldn't reply, King Tobio gave another forceful buck into the other setter's prostate. Oikawa's eyes closed shut as his right hand shakily came to fist at his own hair, while the other was still tightly gripping the already-crinkles sheets. Oikawa bit down on the soft pillow underneath his chin, moaning softly against the fabric.

"Come on," urged the King with a dark chuckle. A hard pound.

A cry.

"Speak proper Japanese, Tooru,"

A whimper.

"I command you to tell me if that _farmer_ could match up to what I do to you,"

Oikawa growled and sat up, pushing his King down on his back. He mounted him and rode on his cock, rolling his hips down to the hilt. The King groaned and came, spurting into Oikawa's hole. He rode on for a little while longer, his second orgasm spilling hard and long, dripping down his shaft, his balls, and the King's stomach.

Oikawa reached for a towel inside the porcelain wash basin next to _Aphrodite’s_ bust and cleaned up the mess.

* * *

Both Kageyama and Oikawa were fuck-dazed by the time they crawled back into the bed and under the cleaner sheets after showering for the second time tonight. Kageyama was falling asleep in the shower. "Tsk, Tobio-chan.."

Oikawa checked the wallclock that graced the top of the suite's entryway – 12:44am. _Well._

He turned to his former underclassman, who was already blinking and drifting off beside him. Oikawa kisses his forehead and picks up the crown on the floor before wearing it smugly and crossing his lean-muscled arms behind his head.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> • I do not profit off any of my works here on AO3.org.  
> • This work stands with 5 chapters and no sequels.  
> Disclaimers:  
> • Haikyuu!!/Haikyū!! - © Haruichi Furudate and others.


End file.
